You Had Your Chance, And You Blew It
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: AU. Years after finishing school, Sirius has finally given up on Gen and starts to date Desiree. Gen starts feeling pangs of jealous whenever she sees them together, and finally realizes she cares for Sirius, but, he and Desiree are engaged by then.
1. I Hope You Don't Mind

Title: You Had Your Chance and You Blew It

Summary: AU. Years after finishing school, Sirius has finally given up on Gen and starts to date Desiree. Gen starts feeling pangs of jealous whenever she sees them together, and finally realizes she cares for Sirius, but, he and Desiree are engaged by then. What will she do?

Knowing Gen, probably something stupid, aha. I hope all my little Gen/Sirius shippers are pleased with this one. It's going to be fun, I hope.

Chapter 1: I Hope You Don't Mind

Gen glanced at her watch and sighed. She had been waiting in the Three Broomsticks for nearly an hour. Sirius had sent her a note earlier that morning, asking if she would please meet up with him there at four. It was a quarter to five and she was getting rather impatient.

"If he doesn't show up in fifteen minutes," she muttered under her breath, her blue eyes flashing, "I'm so out of here." She brushed a strand of her black hair out of her eyes and sighed angrily. "Come on, Sirius." she snapped.

At five o'clock, and no sign of Sirius, Gen headed for the door, running right into her late friend. "Not going anywhere, are you?" he asked her. He smiled warmly and led her back to her table. "Sorry I'm so late."

"I'm sure you are." she snapped, looking haughty.

"I am, Gen. I'm very sorry. I lost track of the time." he sighed, then shook his head. "I wouldn't ask to meet you here if it wasn't important." He waited for her to say something, but she didn't. So, he continued, "Look, I know I've been a pain in your arse basically throughout our entire school life."

"You could say that again." Gen muttered, rolling her eyes. "Please, don't." she added as he opened his mouth again.

"I wasn't. I just wanted to apologize for all that." he murmured, placing his hand over hers. "I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me for that. But, I wanted to ask you something. You wouldn't mind if I started dating other girls, would you?"

Gen looked shocked by this and asked, "Why do you think I care? It's not like we were ever an item. And you didn't seem to mind before."

"I just wanted to give you one more chance to change your mind about me."

"Well, being late doesn't help much, does it?" she scoffed. "See you around." she muttered, fastening her cloak and waving good-bye.

Sirius shook his head and muttered, "Women!"

By the time Gen arrived back at the loft she shared with her cousin, Marci, she was not in a very good mood. "What did Sirius want?" Marci asked, looking up from the _Evening Prophet_. Gen groaned, rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen. "That bad?"

"Worse!" Gen said, rummaging through the cabinets, taking out a crystal goblet and a bottle of red wine. "He showed up an hour later and had the nerve to ask if I cared that he started dating other girls!"

"Men!" the cousins shouted at the same time, laughing. Marci adopted a more serious tone and asked, "But why would he ask you that?"

Gen scoffed and said, "Well, he wanted to give me one last chance."

"One last chance?" Marci asked, looking confused. "Is he full of himself?"

"I would say so." Gen sighed. "Why would anyone want to date that, anyway?" Marci looked sheepish and said nothing. "Oh, sorry. Forgot you fancied him."

"It's fine." Marci muttered, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. "Did he say who he was going to date?" When Gen shook her head, Marci looked slightly hopeful.

"Sad to say it, Marci, but I don't think you have a chance." Gen said, patting her cousin on the arm in a reassuring, I-mean-it-but-you-know-it-is-true-too, kind of way. "Don't get mad at me, please?"

"I won't." Marci said, smiling in a teary way. "But, hey, let's look on the bright side here." Gen gave her a curious look, so she said, "You can go after Remus now."

The cousins fell into a fit of giggles. "You're right." Gen said, wiping her eyes. After that, the two completely forgot about Sirius and his request from Gen.


	2. The Right Thing?

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

No, not the war between the Gen/Sirius shippers and the Gen/Remus shippers! I, commanding officer of the GR, do hereby decree we've always got more Ciaran fics to write, so the cuddly luff of Gen/Reme lives on!

Chapter 2: The Right Thing?

Remus stared at Sirius in disbelief. "And you just asked if you could date other girls? You can't tell me you're over her."

Sirius sighed. "You're right. I'm not over her. But I've got to face facts. She hates me and I'm never going to win her over."

"After so long, you just give up?"

"FINE! I ADMIT IT! I GIVE UP!" Sirius shouted, looking slightly heartbroken. "She doesn't care about me, Moony."

It was Remus's turn to sigh. "I wouldn't say that, Sirius."

Sirius shook his head and muttered, "I would. Hell, I even gave her one last chance to change her mind. I'm sure threatening to throw me off the Astronomy Tower is NOT her way of saying she loves me."

Remus just shook his head. "Sirius, I think you're making a big mistake, personally."

"Why do you say that?" Sirius asked, looking at him curiously.

"I don't know." Remus shrugged. "But it just seems like it. Can't you talk to her?"

"I have tried talking to her. I've tried it, trust me. She won't listen. She doesn't care."

Remus was about to give up. It was like talking to a brick wall. No, wait, a wall wouldn't be as stubborn. Nor would a wall try so hard to cover its feelings. "You care about her, though. Do you really want her to get hurt by this?" Sirius scoffed and said nothing. "You know she's going to feel remorse. You were her first unofficial spaz."

"Unofficial? I thought I was very official!" Sirius muttered, sounding hurt.

"See? Right there. It shows that you do care about her."

"I never said I didn't care about her, Moony. I said I was done trying to get her to care about me!"

Remus groaned. Fine, if Sirius wanted to be difficult, he would go talk to Gen himself. He Disapparated and found himself at Gen and Marci's loft. Marci answered the door. "Hey, Remus." she giggled.

"Hey Marci. Is Gen around?"

She continued to giggle. "No, she's not. But she should be back in a little while." Remus was feeling a bit unnerved by the giggling. But he headed inside anyway. "We were just talking about last night." Marci continued.

"Really?" Remus asked. "What about me?"

"Oh, just, nothing really. Your name happened to pop up a couple of times." Marci said off-handedly.

Remus raised an eyebrow, slightly curious as to what the two cousins had been talking about. Especially since it concerned him. Before he could ask, however, Gen bounded inside. "Hey, Marci, I – oh, hey Remus."

"Hey, just the person I was looking for."

Gen smiled shyly. "Why are you looking for me?"

Remus grinned and took her hand. "I need to talk to you for a second." He led her outside the loft, knowing Marci would try to eavesdrop anyway. "Sirius told me what's going on."

Gen scoffed. "I really don't want to talk about Sirius."

"No, just... are you sure you're fine with this? Gen, I don't want you to get hurt. I mean, I know you can't stand Sirius..." he trailed off.

Gen smiled sweetly and placed her hand on his arm. "I'll be fine, Remus. Trust me."


	3. Just As Friends

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

I know, he sounds so crushed, doesn't he? Just ever so subtle. Oh, that made me grin, made my day, it did.

Chapter 3: Just As Friends

"Gen, may I say you're taking this quite well?" Remus asked, looking at her over his butterbeer.

"You may." she smiled. She had been sitting by herself, enjoying a drink and thumbing through the Prophet when Remus appeared out of nowhere and asked if he could join her.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Remus smiled softly.

"Doubted me? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Your ability to get over Sirius so easily."

Gen stared in disbelief, then started to laugh. "What's there to get over?" She lowered her butterbeer and sighed. "Sure, he was my first spaz, and a rather large prat at that, but, damn, that's easy to get over."

Remus nodded in agreement. The two were quiet for a little while and Gen merely returned to her paper, until she heard someone chuckle and say, "Rather small world, isn't it?"

"Hey, Sirius."

Gen looked up. Sirius smiled at her. "Hey." she muttered. "It is pretty darn small."

The girl beside him looked nervously at Gen. Apparently, Sirius had mentioned Gen several times to her and she really wasn't too pleased to be around her, but shook both her and Remus's hands when introduced by Sirius. She was wearing dark green robes, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were even paler blue than Gen's. She waved good-bye as Sirius led her to another table.

"You handled that wonderfully." Remus grinned.

"No trouble replacing me, was it?" she asked.

Remus looked at her curiously and asked, "Why, Gwendolyn, do I detect a rather small hint of jealousy in your voice?"

"No! Of course not!" she said hastily, accidentally spilling a bit of butterbeer. She cleaned it up with one swish of her wand and asked, "What makes you think I'd be jealous, anyway?"

"Oh, no reason, I guess."

Gen smiled innocently and replied, "If anything, he was jealous." She giggled. "I mean, did you see his face when I saw who I was with?"

Remus smiled softly and asked, "Why are you trying to change the subject, Gen? It's completely fine that you are jealous."

Gen rolled her eyes and sighed. "What makes you think I'm jealous, Moony?"

Remus gave her a knowing look and glanced at his watch. "I'll see you later, Gen, I've got to go."

After he left, Gen sighed and grabbed her paper, sticking her nose in it once more. But she found it hard to focus on the articles. "Dammit, Moony. Why do you have to be so damn smart?" she snapped, paying for her drinks and heading out of the pub.

Sirius watched her go via the mirror behind the pub. Sure, he was there with Desiree just as friends, but he couldn't help but feeling slightly satisfied, and slightly heartbroken, that she had made Gen jealous.


	4. Name Calling Gets You Nowhere

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

Because! Playing with each other's hearts is so fun! And it's wicked cute that Gen's jealous! Who knew Gen knows how to show emotions, except Sirius, who always knew she had it in her?

Chapter 4: Name Calling Gets You Nowhere

Sirius sighed heavily and rapped on the door of Gen and Marci's flat, hoping Gen hadn't given Marci instruction to not let him in. Finally, though, Gen answered his knocks. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" she asked.

"Gen, I saw you leave the pub, you looked rather upset. I wanted to make sure you were..." he trailed off, giving her a weak smile.

"Jealous? Yes, I'm sure that's what you had in mind!" she snapped.

"No, it wasn't! Did... you just say... you were jealous?" he asked. She scoffed and said nothing. "Gen, I'm sorry if I made you jealous." he began.

"Well, you didn't!" she lied.

"I think I did." he grinned, stepping inside. "And if you're going to tell me off for it, best do it in here. Don't want your neighbors upset, do we?"

"You... you... pathetic, over-sexed --!"

He started to laugh. "Called me that before, haven't you?"

"I have! But it's true, and you know it!"

He continued to grin. "I may be pathetic at times, and a bit of a playboy, but I'm not over-sexed, as much as I hate to admit it."

She scoffed again. "Somehow I doubt that."

"Nope. But, I suppose, since calling me names makes you feel better, go ahead." She glowered and muttered something. "What was that? I didn't quite understand you."

"You have no respect for female emotions, do you?" she asked.

"I have all the respect in the world, and more." he grinned smugly. "It's not my fault you've decided to show yours a little too late." He did not tell her he was with Desiree as friends because he wanted to see her reaction to this before he did.

"You are the worst person I have ever had the misfortune to be associated with!" she snapped after spluttered for a few seconds.

"And you are a bi-polar temptress." he teased.

"I hate you!" she shrieked. She tried to slap him, but he grabbed her hand and kissed her deeply.

"And I love you." he sighed softly, breaking away. "How do I make you understand that, Gwendolyn?"

She said nothing, trying to avoid his gaze. "Just – just go." she murmured after a few minutes of silence. "Please."

"OK, OK. I'll go." he muttered, looking sheepishly. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you around." she murmured, still looking stunned. He shut the door behind him, feeling confused and slightly satisfied and marveling over how silky her hair was.


	5. Confused? Yes!

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

(fake sob) You tolerate me! You really, really tolerate me! OK, with that out of the way, I am pleased to announce I've got a Gen/James fluffy, probably not relationship, but friendly, one-shot ficlet kind of thing, planned. And I hope it I'll have it up by the end of the day. AND! I'm planning out my next Ciaran fic, but, I'm fairly certain he'll be about sixteen or seventeen years old.

Ah, and, at the end, what Celeste suggests? We'll hold that for next chapter, since, well, you'll see.

Chapter 5: Confused? Yes!

Gen sank down on the couch and didn't move for a while after Sirius left. She shook her head to try to clear it, but, she had the feeling she had kind of wanted that to happen. And yet, somehow, she felt rather cheap, too.

"OK, I didn't want that to happen." she told herself finally. "That was just Sirius... being Sirius."

"What are you trying to convince yourself of?" Marci asked, finally getting home.

"What?"

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself of something." she shrugged.

"Oh, well... you know me..." Gen giggled nervously. "Always trying to convince myself of one thing or another."

Marci gave her a quizzical look and asked, "You sure you're OK?"

"Fine." Gen smiled. Marci wasn't sure Gen was being truthful, but if Gen wasn't going to say what was on her mind, she wouldn't force her to say so. "I ran into Sirius downstairs."

Gen glanced at her cousin, wondering why she was telling her this. "Really?"

Marci nodded and sighed wistfully. "He really loves you Gen. Why do you have to be so cruel to him?"

"I'm not cruel!" Gen shouted. "Well, I'm not!" she said hastily at the look on Marci's face. "What makes you think I am?"

Marci sighed and tried to think of a way to get her point across and not, in any way, be hurtful to Gen. "Well, the way you've always treated him, for one." Gen gave her a look that said she wanted her to go on, so she did. "And the way you've always shot down his advances like they were some kind of a joke."

"You can never tell when he's joking and when he's serious." Gen muttered in her own defense.

"When it comes to you, he's always serious." Marci replied, a slight hint of jealousy in her voice. "He could have any girl he wants and he wants you!"

"That really doesn't make me feel any better!"

"It wasn't supposed to!" Marci grumbled. "Sirius has always wanted you and no one else. I guess he thought dating all those other girls would make you jealous, but you're so thick-headed!"

"I AM NOT THICK-HEADED!" Gen shouted back. It took a lot to get the cousins yelling at each other, and when they did, it was hard stopping them.

"Yes, you are! You couldn't see you had a wonderful man right in front of your nose; you'd rather be pining away after Remus!"

Gen glared at Marci and growled, "Don't bring Remus into this!"

"I will bring whomever I want to in this!" Marci growled back.

"Alright, you two, break it up!" Celeste, another very close friend of theirs, was standing in the doorway, glaring at them. "I could hear you both downstairs!"

"Sorry, Celeste." they both muttered.

"Thanks." Celeste grinned gratefully. "Now, Marci, Gen can pine after whomever she damn well pleases, and Gen, do try to be nicer to Sirius."

"Yes, Celeste." Gen grumbled; Marci sighed and grumbled the same thing.

"You guys up for a night on the town?" Celeste asked, grinning.

"Certainly."


	6. Girl's Night Out

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

Hey, I never promised a happily ever after ending. Or did I? I really don't recall. But, ah, well! I'm still a bit fuzzy on the ending anyway, but I know we're making it to the wedding at least! Gen's going to pull a Sami (Days of Our Lives) when Roman married Kate. If no one saw that, then you missed something funny!

Chapter 6: Girl's Night Out

"Where're we going?" Marci asked as she and Gen followed Celeste down a long, winding back road of Hogsmeade.

"Wizard club." she shrugged. "Not that many people know about this one."

"Wizards have clubs?" Gen asked curiously.

"Obviously, you don't get out much." Celeste muttered. "Yes, but they are, unfortunately, not close enough to club hopping."

Gen and Marci glanced at each other nervously. Neither had been to a club before in her entire life, and they really didn't think Celeste knew of the best places. :How do you know about this?" Marci asked.

"Friends with the owner." Celeste shrugged. "He's a nice guy, once you get to know him."

'Friends?' Gen mouthed. Marci giggled. Celeste ignored them and held the door open for them.

"Come on!" Celeste growled, seizing them by their collars and dragging them inside. She immediately left their side, calling out a greeting to few friends and winding her way between the people dancing, apologizing for bumping into people and telling the ones she knew "Hey!" and saying things like "Weren't you with some other girl yesterday?"

Marci eventually ventured from Gen's side, too, and left Gen all alone. Until someone came up behind her and asked, "Wanna dance?"

Gen turned, giving the boy a dirty look. He looked too young to belong there and had probably snuck out of the school to get there. Not to mention he was nearly half a foot shorter than she was. "No thanks." she muttered.

"Aw, come on!" he grinned.

"I think she said no."

Gen glanced behind her. Sirius was glaring at the kid, who, taking in Sirius's height and the fact he was old enough to do legal magic, the kid slinked off.

"What are you doing here?" she and Sirius asked of each other at the same time.

Giggling, she answered first. "I was here with the girls. They left me all alone."

He sighed, took her hand and led her outside. "I'm here with Desiree." he said shortly. "Look, Gen, I would never have thought I'd've seen you in a club."

"Celeste knows the owner." Gen muttered, looking at her feet. "And what makes you think I don't belong in a club when your skank does?"

Sirius gave her a good, stern look. "She's not a skank, Gen. Just a friend. And, that's besides the point. You've got that good girl essence that's easily taken advantage of and I don't want that to happen to you."

Gen said nothing, merely thinking this through. "So... you'd rather be with a party hopper than a good girl?" she asked finally.

Sirius stared at her, shocked. "No, that's not what I said at all! And I didn't mean it, either. She's just a friend. Nothing more." He cupped her chin in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Gen, if you don't want me to see her again, I won't. I promise."

"By all means, don't forgo your happiness because of me." Gen whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"Gen, don't do this." Sirius sighed. "Please."

She sniffled and pushed him away. "Tell Marci and Celeste, if you see them, that is, that I've gone home."

He watched her go feeling disappointed, but knowing that she was, indeed, jealous.


	7. More Than Friends

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

So, you guys hate her for treating Sirius like she does, and yet, you'd rather her be with him? Aha, I love pissing you guys off. I'm (part) German. It's what we do.

Chapter 7: More Than Friends

Desiree had accompanied Sirius home after his little spat with Gen. "Are you sure you're alright? I mean, after a fight with her..." she sighed.

"Don't tell me your jealous, too." Sirius grumbled. He usually found girls fighting over him entertaining, but not that night. "Because if you are, you can go right now. I'm had enough jealousy tonight to last me a life time."

"I'm not jealous, Sirius." she smiled. "I just wanted to make sure you're OK."

"Fine." he muttered. "Just fine."

She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "Of course, what has she got to be jealous of? I mean, you did say we were just friends." she murmured.

Sirius looked at her with a bemused expression on his face. "Now I really know you're jealous." he muttered.

She laughed and said, "Maybe I am a little. I mean, I really like you, Sirius." At the confused look on his face, she added, "More than a friend. Until someone else."

"You see, Desiree, the thing is, I don't think -- " She cut him off, kissing him deeply, just as he had done Gen. Much to her surprise, after a moment or two of shock, he kissed back.

"Gee, Sirius." Desiree sighed, breaking the kiss. "I didn't think you liked me like that."

"'Course I do." he grinned. "But, see, the thing is..."

"You can't get over Gen, can you?" she asked softly.

Sirius thought for a moment before answering. "Honestly, I think I'm kind of over her. Just, there's a part that won't let go."

"Probably the part that saw her get jealous." Desiree sighed, then giggled. "I think it's rather cute, yet kind of annoying, that she decides to get jealous right when you start to get over her."

Sirius mumbled something along the lines of: "I think her true feelings are finally coming into play a little too late."

"You know, you're right. That's probably it." Desiree sighed heavily.

Gen, however, had taken a warm bath and snuggled up under her blankets, trying to go to sleep. She found that she couldn't, and, grumbling, she quickly dressed and headed to Remus's.

"Gen, do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked when he answered the door, and ended with a yawn.

"I'm so sorry, Remus, but I couldn't sleep -- "

"So, you've decided to make sure I can't sleep, either, is that it?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted some company." she murmured.

Remus sighed, and led her into the living room. "Where's Marci and Celeste?" he asked, thinking, 'Why does she always come to me?'

"Party hopping." she muttered.

"And they left you?"

Gen shook her head and said, "No, I went too, but, then I decided I wanted to go home."

Remus grinned and said, "Partying's not your thing, is it?"

"No." she smiled. "I'm not the world's biggest party girl."

Remus yawned again and muttered something about not getting to sleep when he should be. Gen gave him a quick hug and told him he could go back to bed if he wanted, she'd go on home. He thanked her and wished her good night.


	8. Letting Go

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

Yeah... honestly, if I did that, I don't think TheLovelyLily would allow anyone to find my corpse.

Chapter 8: Letting Go

Sirius sighed heavily and stretched out on the couch, looking forlorn and confused. He loved Gwendolyn, yet, she acted like she hated him. But, when he finally gives up on her, she gets jealous. What the hell was up with that? Maybe he should go check on her, make sure she was alright after last night.

As soon as he got to the door, though, there was a knock. "Moony?" Sirius asked upon answering it.

"Hey, Sirius. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Sirius asked, looking puzzled.

"Gen showed up at my house, pretty early this morning, looking upset. You wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would you?"

Sirius groaned and muttered something about it probably being his fault. "It's always my fault, isn't it?" he asked when Remus glared at him.

"Yeah, you've got a point. But, maybe you could try talking to her."

"She's gets all emotional when I do!" Sirius protested. "I mean, I won't even pretend to begin to understand her."

Remus sighed and said, "Sirius, it's not that hard. You just have to watch what you say."

"That's it! She can et set off so easily!" he grumbled. "Why don't you talk to her for me?"

"It's not my place." Remus replied. "I can go with you, but you had better do the talking, Padfoot."

"OK." Sirius sighed. It was better than nothing.

Turns out, though, Gen wasn't home. "She wasn't here when I got up this morning." Marci muttered. "I hope she's not going to do something stupid."

"Like she always does?" Sirius and Remus asked together.

Marci giggled and agreed. "I don't think she would, though. I mean, come off it. Gwendolyn might do something stupid once and a while, but, I just think she's out and about."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Remus said, suppressing a grin. "Gen's just being Gen."

"Yeah. Well, I think I'm going to go back home." Sirius chuckled weakly. Remus grabbed him by the collar of his robes and told him he was going to go find Gen and talk to her. "But Moony!"

"No buts, Sirius."

"But, Moony!" Sirius said again. "I've let her go, what more is there to do? Why don't you get with her? That'll make her happy and forget all about me!"

Remus glared at him again and Sirius groaned. Marci was watching them with amusement. "I think," she suggested, "Gen is in Hogsmeade."

"Thanks Marci." Sirius muttered, glaring at her. 

"Been spending a lot of time there, hasn't she?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yeah, she has. I don't know why." Marci replied, shrugging. "Maybe talking to her will cheer her up."

"Somehow I doubt that." Sirius muttered.


	9. Someone's Jealous

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

But I like my hollow-threat of a title! Oh, so, Remus isn't really, really awesome? Fine, will Gideon Prewett do?

Chapter 9: Someone's Jealous

Finding Gen wasn't the hard part. They spotted her immediately, standing outside of Honeyduke's and talking to, of all people, Gideon Prewett. "Prewett?" Sirius gaped. "No, no, that's not right!"

Remus glanced at him curiously. "Oh? Why not? It looks like she's enjoying herself."

Indeed, Gen was laughing at something he had said.

"But – but!"

Remus laughed at him and nudged him in their direction. "You said you didn't mind if she went with anyone. You were giving up on her." he whispered.

"BUT PREWETT!" Sirius hissed back.

"I think he's a rather good choice, myself." Remus muttered. By that time, they were almost to Gen and Gideon. "Hey, Gen, Gideon." Remus said, grinning weakly and elbowing Sirius in the ribs.

"Ow! Damn you, Moony. Hey, Gwendolyn. Prewett."

Gideon muttered a hurried hello and said something about meeting his brother in The Three Broomsticks for lunch and took off, saying a quick good-bye to Gen.

"Prewett?" Sirius scoffed when he was gone. "I thought you had better taste than that!"

"What are you getting at?" Gen asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You replace me with damn Gideon Prewett!" Sirius nearly shouted.

"OK, firstly, I didn't replace you, as you so kindly put it. We were never dating, thus, never broke up. And secondly, I am not seeing Prewett. We just ran into each other and started talking!"

"Very unlikely." Sirius muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her. "You know I can't stand Prewett."

"So, you think this is a revenge thing?" she asked, laughing darkly. "Right. Remus, do you have any problems with Gideon?"

"None." he muttered, looking like he really didn't want to be brought into this.

Gen smiled softly at him. Sirius groaned and asked, "Why not get with Moony if you're going to get with anyone?"

"Because!" Gen snapped, blushing slightly. "Oh, who are you to tell me who I can and who I can't date?"

"Someone who cares about what kind of riff-raff you get messed up in!" he snapped back.

Gen swore and continued to glare at him. "Remus, I'll see you later." she said, finally breaking eye contact with Sirius.

"Alright." he muttered as she headed down the street and Disapparated. "Well, Sirius, you've managed to make a fool of yourself once again. Commendably done."


	10. Can't We Stop the Conflict?

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

OK, so, everyone seems to be in agreement with Sirius? OK, then. To irk you all, and Sirius, Gen might consider going with Gideon.

Chapter 10: Can't We Stop the Conflict?

It had been nearly two months after the whole Gideon/Sirius exchange. Or lack of one. Sirius and Desiree had been seeing a whole lot more of each other and Gen was getting more and more sour towards the two of them. And getting an owl from Desiree asking to meet her later in the Hog's Head did not help anything.

Gen really did not want to go, but Marci forced her into it. Desiree was already waiting patiently for her at the table nearest the door. "Hey." she said, a little uncertainly.

"Hi." Gen muttered, taking the seat opposite her.

Desiree smiled softly and said, "Look, I know we're not the best of friends, but, please, can't we just stop all this... conflict, between you, myself, and Sirius?"

Gen scoffed. "So, this is what this is about?"

"What?" Desiree asked, looking confused.

"You just want to ask me to stop? Like I could!" Gen snapped, getting to her feet. "I have you know I was a hell of a lot happier with Sirius following me around like a lost little puppy than I surely am now!"

Desiree stared at Gen, stammering. "Do – do you love him?" she finally managed to get out.

"Me?" Gen asked, glaring at her. "No, I don't suppose I could ever love Sirius Black."

"Then why get all broody and jealous?" Desiree asked in a tiny squeak.

Gen thought about this for a moment, then, finally, she answered with a swift, "Because, he's my spazzing fanboy!" With that she stormed out of the pub, grumbling. Out on the street, she ran into someone. "Sorry." she muttered.

"It's fine." Gideon chuckled. "It's kind of my fault, too. I wasn't paying attention."

"Neither was I." Gen muttered.

Gideon smiled softly and tucked a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. "You know, Gen, I've been meaning to ask... are you... seeing anyone right now?"

"No." Gen replied, shaking her head. "Nope, but," she sighed, "my friends, however, say I'm pining away after someone."

Gideon chuckled nervously and said, "Well, if you're pining, I guess you don't want to be with anyone."

"I didn't say that." Gen giggled. "But, OK, if you want to think that."

She headed down the street, smirking. He was standing there, a dumbfounded look on his face. She cackled to herself and whispered, "Oh, I love being a woman."

His brother, Fabian, appeared behind him, smirking. "Still pining after Moore, are you?"

"Shut up, Fabian." Gideon muttered.

"Why should I? She doesn't care about you in that way. You're just another male friend of hers."

Gideon muttered something about his brother being a git who couldn't get his own woman if he tried. Fabian merely scoffed and rolled his eyes. Siblings could be a big pain sometimes.


	11. Don't Toy With Me

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

Wow, OK, a bit confusing. Two of you like Gideon now and one still hates him.

Chapter 11: Don't Toy With Me

Gen was glad she had the loft to herself. It was the best place in the world to rant alone. And she needed a long rant to herself. "I cannot believe HER nerve, nor Sirius's! And Gideon! Sure, he's sweet, kind, and attractive, but I would never date him!"

"Well, good, because I couldn't stand the sight of you with Prewett."

"SIRIUS!" Gen gaped, wanted to shove him back into the fire place and shout any random place that came to mind, especially one far, far away.

"That's me." he grinned. "I was a bit dissappointed to hear you didn't agree to disagree with Desiree."

Gen scoffed and headed into the kitchen. "Why should I?"

"Because, I'd love it if you would."

"That's not a good enough reason, Black." she murmured.

Sirius sighed. "Well, if you won't try to be friendlier with Desiree, then at least stay far away from Gideon the Git."

"That's really cute, Sirius." Gen muttered. "So very cute. Now, why don't you get out of my house, loft, whatever, and go back to your tramp?"

Sirius glared at her and snapped, "She's not a tramp, Gwendolyn. Unlike you."

Gen, having heard enough, pulled out her wand and growled, "I have never slept with anyone in my entire life. And I've only snogged you, Remus, and James."

"James?" Sirius gaped in astonishment. "You snogged JAMES?"

"Just once." Gen smirked, looking haughty. "But, yeah, I snogged him. But that's not the point!"

Sirius had completely forgotten the entire point of the argument, and sighed. "Can't you just keep away from Prewett? I don't trust him."

"Gideon? You don't trust Gideon? He wouldn't hurt a fly, unlike you!"

"So, this all comes back to me, now does it?" Sirius asked, getting tired of the blame always being placed on his shoulders. "How? How have I hurt you?"

Either Gen did not want to answer him, or she couldn't. Instead, she just shoved him out the front door. "Stupid prat." she sniffled. "I hate him!"

Sirius, too, was muttering about Gen. "Bi-polar tease." he muttered, heading down the stairs. "Toys with my emotions like they mean nothing to her."


	12. It's a Girl Thing

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

Erm, sorry about that. Well, Gen is just being Gen. The confusing tease she is. The Powers That Be informest me that it's a little bit of both, actually, yes.

And, oh boy! I'm going to love this, really. I'm in a Gen/Remus mood and this is making my job so much easier.

Chapter 12: It's a Girl Thing

Gen, having just gotten out of the shower, wearing naught but a towel, was startled to see an owl waiting on her bed. "Owls! DAMNED PERVERTED OWLS!" she shrieked, startling the owl so much that it dropped its letter and flew out the window, clipping its wing against the side.

She sighed and picked up the letter, noticing Gideon's small, flowing handwriting. "Gideon?" she asked softly. "Now, what does he want?"

His letter was short, again he apologized for running into her the other day and asked if she would meet him the next morning in The Three Broomsticks.

"Should I?" she asked herself, tossing the letter on her desk. "Or shouldn't I? On the one hand, it'll make Sirius so pissed." she giggled, changing into her pajamas. "On the other, Gideon might get the wrong idea."

Eventually, she convinced herself that it was worth Gideon getting the wrong idea so she could piss Sirius off. It was one of the enjoyable things in life. Sighing heavily and curling up under the blankets, Gen smirked and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, she headed into The Three Broomsticks, grinning to herself. Gideon was sitting at the bar, sipping a Firewhiskey and glancing around. "Didn't think I was going to show up, did you?" she asked, taking the seat next to him.

"Actually, no, I didn't." he said, smiling softly.

"Well, I can't stay very long." she murmured. 'Hopefully just long enough for Sirius to come strutting in.' she thought.

Gideon looked slightly disappointed but he understood. "Too many things to do today, huh?"

"Yeah." she smiled. "So many things and so little time, I guess."

"Yeah, same here. Fabian's been fussing at me, telling me that, instead of meeting girls I should be out searching for a job."

"Oh, my. I know that feeling. Except I'm the one doing the yelling at Marci to get a job. My inheritance isn't going to last forever."

"Why don't you get a job?"

"It's my money." Gen laughed. "Well, I was thinking of getting a job either here or at The Leaky Cauldron."

"Nooo." he said, laughing. "No, you don't belong in a seedy wizarding pub."

"But seedy wizarding pubs are fun!" Gen argued, laughing herself. "You meet so many interesting... people... and you get to tap into the Firewhiskey when your boss isn't watching."

Gen talked with Gideon for a quarter of an hour, disappointed that Sirius didn't show up in the pub. "Oh, look at the time, Gideon. Must dash. I had fun talking to you."

"Can I ask you something, before you run off?" When she nodded, he asked, "Why do you have to be such a tease?"

"It's a girl thing." Gen laughed, waving and heading out of the pub. "See you around!"


	13. Happy Now?

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

THOSE DAMN PEEPING OWLS! DAMN THEM!

Gwennie's very confused by now, if you haven't picked up on it. And, yes, it isn't like her. And I'm oh, so certain someone's going to love this.

Chapter 13: Happy Now?

Gen sighed heavily as she fumbled with the fastenings of her cloak. Gideon was too much. And Sirius was about five times worse. "I swear," she whispered, "the only thing on their mind is girls. Damn them!"

And Desiree. She was not jealous of Desiree anymore than she was jealous of all of Sirius's other girls. She was just another attempted to make Gen jealous. Or was she? Things really seemed to be working out better her and Sirius.

"Don't think about that now, Gwendolyn." Gen told herself, shaking her head. "Just think about something else, anything else."

"Don't think about what?"

Gen groaned. "Sirius, I swear, if you don't stop sneaking up on me whenever you feel like it..."

"You'll what?" he asked innocently.

"I will make you suffer a long, agonizing, painful as all hell death!" she snapped.

"No, you won't." Sirius laughed. "Admit it, Gwendolyn. You fancy me."

"I do not!" she muttered.

"You do so! Why else would you be blushing?"

Gen's blush deepened as she turned away from him, murmuring, "Maybe I do. But that doesn't make you less of a prude!"

"Aw, Gen. My prudeishness nor my prattiness has anything to do with this."

"No," she sighed, "no it doesn't."

"But Desiree does, doesn't she?"

Gen nodded, pouting a little.

Sirius grinned, delighted by the fact that Gen actually admitted she cared about him. But, then, he frowned. "Oh, Gen." he sighed. "You picked the worse possible time to tell me this."

"Why?" Gen asked, starting to sniffle.

Sirius stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor. "Because I'm engaged now."


	14. Just My Luck

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

(cowers in fear)

Chapter 14: Just My Luck

Gen shook her head in disbelief. Sirius Black, of all people, engaged? It couldn't be so. It just couldn't be. He was just saying that. Wasn't he?

"Gen, I'm sorry." Sirius sighed. "I really am."

"If you were, you'd call it off." she sniffled, turning her back on him.

"I can't do that, Gen." Sirius murmured softly. "Gen, please, don't act like this." His tone was pleading and he was sincerely hurt by the way she was acting. "I gave you several chances -- "

"I don't want to hear that!" she sniffled, brushing a couple tears off her cheeks. "If you really, really care about me, like you acted when we were in school, you wouldn't care how many chances -- "

"OK, that's enough of the water works, Moore." Sirius snapped, taking his turn to cut her off. "You just don't want me to be happy, do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then calm down." he sighed again, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Please?"

"Why should I?" she asked with another sniffle.

"Because I asked you to?" he said hopefully. "OK, you do kind of have a right to be upset with me. But, really, Gen, it's your own fault."

"You're heartless!" she snapped, ending with a soft sob. "I can't believe you."

"I can't believe you!" Sirius shot back. "I finally, finally find someone who cares about me and you just ruin everything!"

"Well, you ruined everything for me a long time ago!" she shouted back.

"How did I do that?" Sirius asked her, glaring at her.

"You ruined any and all chance of happiness for me!"

Sirius shook his head and muttered, "Well, there goes hoping you'd be at the wedding."

"I wouldn't go if my life depended on it!"

Sirius smirked and said, "Well, at least I can count on you not sabotaging it. Thanks."

She slammed the door shut after him and sighed. "Nice idea, though, Sirius. Thank you."


	15. Please, Sirius?

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

Yeah, I have things all planned out. And I'm kind of tempted to either do the wedding next chapter or sit here and write all day until I get to the wedding chapter. MWHAHAHA!

Chapter 14: Please, Sirius?

Desiree looked mighty disappointed when Sirius told her about Gen. "Oh, Sirius, please, can't you talk to her? I'd love for her to be there."

"Why, Desiree? She doesn't like you." Sirius scoffed.

"I don't care! She means a lot to you and I know you want her there!"

Sirius sighed wearily. "You're right. She does. I do."

"Then go talk to her!" Desiree pleaded. "Please?"

Sirius smiled. "For you, I'll try. But I doubt she wants to see me."

Desiree smiled and brushed a kiss against his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And, if she kills me, you're in charge of my funeral." He chuckled as she frowned. "She won't kill me, Desiree, don't worry. And besides, I think I'd put Remus in charge of my funeral."

Desiree sighed, rolled her eyes, and shoved him out the door. "Get going!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Sirius laughed.

Gen, however, wasn't home. Instead, she was at the Hog's Head with Gideon and Remus. They were both trying to console her, but it seems like the bottle of Firewhiskey was doing a better job.

"Oh, Gen, come off it. You don't even care about Black." Gideon murmured.

"That is entirely not my point!" she sniffled.

"Then, what is your point?" Sirius asked calmly, taking the seat next to hers.

"My point," she snapped, "is that you are the most heartless, arrogant, and yet, quite attractive, prude I have ever had the misfortune to come across!"

Sirius smirked. "Really, now?"

"Yes, really. And I'd be much thankful if you left right now."

"Ah, can't do that, I'm afraid." Sirius said, continuing to smirk. "I was told to harass you, by the soon-to-be Mrs. Sirius Black, until you agreed to come to the wedding."

Gen scoffed, spilling a bit of Firewhiskey. "Right, like I would want to. Especially since she wants me to."

Sirius glanced around at Gideon and Remus, silently pleading for their help. "Uh, Gen, why don't you think about it. Maybe after you haven't been drinking." Remus said lightly.

"Please? It would mean a lot to me, Gwendolyn."

Gen sighed heavily. "Fine, I will be there."

"Thank you." Sirius smiled.

"And I will ruin everything." she muttered under her breath.


	16. The Wedding

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

Aw, why not? I'm sorry. I had to make this chapter the wedding. (giggles) I'll probably only have two more chapters of this, at the most.

After typing this, it really didn't go the way I wanted it to! (wails)

Chapter 16: The Wedding

"Gen, don't ruin this, please!" Remus pleaded with her. She merely ignored him, her fingers entwined in her hair. "Come off it, Gwendolyn. Don't ignore me!"

"I will try to be on my best behavior." she said weakly.

"Do more than try." Gideon told her sternly. He and Remus took it upon themselves to make sure she didn't mess up the wedding.

Out in the hall, they ran into Sirius, who looked nervous. Gideon took Gen's hand and led her away from him. "You sure you want to go through with this?" Remus asked.

"Sure." Sirius said weakly, looking pale. "Sure, I'm going to go through with it. Prewett going to make sure Gen doesn't cause trouble?"

"Of course. And so will I."

"Thanks, mate."

"No problem." Remus muttered, heading back to Gideon and Gen.

They sat on either side of her, watching her carefully. She sighed heavily, her fingers till entwined in her hair, and said, "Look, I won't do anything."

"We can't take that chance." Gideon told her, grinning.

She kept her promise throughout most of the wedding. Of course, Remus and Gideon were practically sitting on her, having confiscated her wand earlier.

Sirius kept glancing at her, hoping silently that she would do anything to call off the wedding. He just didn't have the guts to do it. Desiree grinned nervously, holding his hand. "You OK?" she asked him softly.

"Huh? Yeah, fine."

"Sirius?" she began.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Sirius glanced at Gen, who was struggled against Remus and Gideon and sighed. "No."

"NO?" Desiree asked, looking hurt.

"No." Sirius repeated. "I'm sorry, Desiree. I can't do this."

Gen opened her mouth to say something but Gideon clamped his hand over her mouth, hissing, "Shut up, Gen! For the love of all things good and kind, please, stay out of this!"

"Well, why not?" Desiree sniffled.

"I just can't." Sirius muttered, brushing past her and out into the hall.

"Well." Gen grinned happily. "So much for my plans of mass destruction. Who wants ice cream?"

"GEN!" Remus and Gideon groaned. Remus headed out into the hall to see how Sirius was doing. "Sirius?"

"Leave me alone, Moony."

"No. Why did you do that?"

Sirius shook his head. "Couldn't you see how much that was hurting Gen?"

Remus sighed. "Yeah, well, she'll get over it! She doesn't want to be with you, she's just jealous!"

"Did I say I wanted to be with her?" Sirius snapped.

"No..." Remus muttered.

"OK, so drop it!"


	17. I Mean It

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

Gen? What are you blaming Miss Moore for?

Chapter 17: I Mean It

"I mean it, Lupin. I'm not getting together with Moore!" Sirius snapped the following afternoon as Remus tried to talk to him.

"Why not? You just broke off your wedding because it was upsetting her!"

"I did." Sirius repeated. "I know I did."

"Then why aren't you getting together with her? And why aren't you happy she cares about you?"

Sirius sighed heavily. "You wouldn't get it."

"Well, explain it to me. You love Gen."

"Yeah, I do. I won't deny that. But she's a lot happier without me. I mean, she's happier when I'm annoying her, not being all lovey and definitely not when I'm with some other girl."

"Well, that's... understandable... I suppose." Remus muttered.

"Yes, it is."

"But what if Prewett snatches her up? What'll you do then?"

"I'm glad you didn't say yourself." Sirius said with a weak chuckle. "But I don't think she'd be happy with Prewett. He just doesn't seem like her type."

"And I'm not?" Remus chuckled. "I'm kidding, Sirius." he added.

"I know you are. You'd never get together with her, would you?"

"I don't think I could." Remus sighed. "But, really, let's get back to your love life, here, won't we?'

Sirius chuckled meekly and nodded. "If we must."

"Thanks. Do you even plan on talking to Gen anymore?"

"'Course I am. Got to annoy her somehow, don't I?"

Remus shook his head and sighed. "Sirius, why don't you just leave her alone for a little while?"

Sirius grinned and said, "I can't do that, mate. It's impossible!"

"Honestly, Sirius." Remus sighed. "It's been a rough while for her."

"OK, OK, I will." Sirius grumbled. "And I do mean it. I'm not getting together with her."

"Alright, I won't make you."

"Thanks, mate."


	18. The End

You Had Your Chance, and You Blew It

Figured this needed to end on a good, cute, note.

Chapter 18: The End

Gen smiled and rolled her eyes. Sirius was being Sirius again. Not feeling a tiny bit of remorse for any kind of hurt he caused any female. But at least he was being Sirius and not a lovelorn, I-am-going-to-get-married-to-get-your-attention Sirius.

"So, Gen... do you think you want to give it a go?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Give what a go?"

"A chance with me. And say yes."

"I will not!" she laughed. "You are such a prude."

He rolled his eyes and said, "I'm YOUR prude, Miss Moore."

She merely ignored this, fidgeting in her seat. Finally, she asked, "What about Desiree?" Sirius waved his hand lazily, as if he didn't care. "SIRIUS!"

"What?"

"Don't tell me she didn't mean anything to you! I mean, you were engaged, for goodness sakes!"

Sirius shrugged again. Gen, having heard, or, rather, seen, enough, shoved him, and his chair, backwards. He landed with a loud thud and a groan. "Oh, love you, too, Gwendolyn."

"Prude." she said, grinning smugly before getting up and heading out of the pub.

"I'm your prude!" he said again, scrambling to his feet and following her. "Admit it, you care about me and you're glad I called that wedding off!"

She sighed heavily and nodded. "Yeah, OK, I am glad."

Sirius grinned. "I kind of needed to hear that. Thank you."

"You're welcome?" she asked, looking confused.

He smiled, hesitated, then brushed a gentle kiss against her lips. "I love you, Gen."

"I love you, Sirius." she murmured. "You're so sweet, when you want to be. Or when you want something."

Sirius chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. "So..."

"So what?"

"So, you love me, yet... you don't want to be with me?"

She giggled. "Nope. I love the annoying, pain-in-my-ass you more than the oh-Gen-I-love-you-so-much you."

He smirked. "That's what I told Remus."

"Well, you were right about that." she giggled. "So, in total, that's, one thing you've ever been right about."

"Oh, shut up." Sirius laughed. "I've been right about more than that."

"Mm-hmm. I'm so sure." she murmured, grinning.

"You're so witty. I love it." he sighed. She glanced at him curiously. "I do."

She giggled again. "Thanks. I think."

"No problem." he sighed. "I need to go. I will see you tomorrow?" he asked, with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Oh, of course!"


End file.
